


The Sacrifice

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Other, Size Kink, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Every year the villagers choose a virgin sacrifice to appease the wild beasts of the Lord of the Forest. Lenira thinks the worst thing they will do is devour her, but something else awaits her when she's left in the forest, tied to the sacred tree ...





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



“Oh great Karisto, Lord of the Forests, we entreat you to accept this our humble sacrifice!” 

Lenira was shivering as much as the leaves up in the trees. Summer had only just come to an end, but the evening was already unpleasantly cold. Her feet were bare on the forest ground, her skin covered in goosebumps. She hadn’t been allowed to wear anything else underneath the shift she’d been given after the priests had bathed her: thin white cloth to signify her purity. A humble sacrifice. Maybe for the old village priest droning on, but for her it was anything but.

“We bring you this virgin to appease the beasts of the forest, to thank you for the bounty of the last year and to beg for many more successful hunts in the coming one,” the priest went on. She’d known that priest since she’d been a little girl. She’d known all the villagers, neighbors and friends of the family, but now none of them were looking at her. _Most_ of them weren’t. Some stared at her bare legs and her hard nipples under the shift. 

She’d always known this could happen. Every year a girl was selected by the priests as a sacrifice: always a virgin, always a pretty one. Three years ago her neighbor’s daughter had been chosen. Like all sacrifices, she hadn’t returned after the night of the harvest fest, when she was left in the woods. Nobody knew what happened to them. Where they disappeared to. If they lived through the night. After that fall Lenira had begged her parents to find a husband for her so she wouldn’t be a virgin anymore, but they had insisted she’d been too young. And now here Lenira was: numb, shaking, barely able to listen as the villagers repeated the priest’s prayers. 

It was becoming hard to focus. During the bath, the priest had given a herbal draft, pungent in scent and taste. The Flower of Karisto, he had called it, to prepare her for her duties as sacrifice. He’d refused to explain when she’d asked what that meant. On the way to the forest, heat had begun to pool in her belly, her nipples had stiffened from more than only the cold, and soon she’d felt herself getting wet, wetter than she’d ever been in her life, until even her thighs started to feel slick. Her mind was hazy with fear and unfocused needs, so much that she only realized belatedly that the ceremony had ended and the villagers were leaving the forest clearing. For years, Lenira had left with them, for the details of the sacrifice were the secret of the priests. For years, Lenira had returned home and thanked the gods that she had not been chosen. 

Now she could only stand and wait while the sun set behind the trees. The voices of the villagers drifted away until the clearing was eerily quiet. The priest’s accolytes who’d led her into the forest and had stayed by her side throughout the ceremony reached out for her now, and their touch on her bare skin made her gasp. She bit her tongue in embarrassment, but the old priest nodded knowingly. The accolytes removed Lenira’s shift, shushed her when she wanted to object. The evening air was cold on her feverish skin, as was the old man’s hand when he reached between her legs.

“She’s ready,” he said. “Karisto will be pleased by this one.”

Then she was being dragged towards the old tree stump in the middle of the clearing: a sacred place, old and magical, and as children they had always been told never to play near it. It was huge, half as high as man, and wide enough that when the accolytes threw her over it, her entire torso fit onto the smooth wood. 

Would they kill her now? No, that wouldn’t appease the beasts, she realized when ropes were wrapped around her ankles and wrists. The beasts would want to kill her themselves. That must be what happened to the sacrifices, they were devoured until nothing was left of them. But why the Flower?

The priest checked that she was tied up securely, her legs spread and her ass exposed. He offered another prayer, this time only joined by his accolytes, and then they left her to her fate.

At first nothing happened. Her position was uncomfortable, but far worse was the unnatural heat in her body. At some point she found herself squirming on the tree stump, trying to push her ass higher into the air. Horror filled her when she caught herself doing it.

She didn’t know how much time passed, but the moon was high in the sky when she heard something much louder than the ambient noise of the forest. Something moved on the forest ground behind her, something large and heavy, but it didn’t sound like a man’s boots, but rather like very big paws. A bear maybe? In blind fear she tore on her bonds, but to no avail.

It came closer until Lenira felt its hot breath on her exposed ass. For a moment it sniffed at her, and then she heard a loud howl, like a wolf’s but different … more powerful … magical … She turned her head to confirm her fear and then she saw it: a huge black wolf with three green eyes. One of Karisto’s holy beasts. The terrors of the forests, who hunted down those who didn’t respect and honor his master. Only a yearly sacrifice could keep them from ripping the village’s hunters apart. 

Lenira closed her eyes and prepared for the pain that would surely follow soon, of claws and teeth ripping into her flesh. She hoped it would be quick. 

Instead the beast sniffed at her again and then it jumped up on her, its massive body covering hers and pressing her down against the stump. Only then did her drug-addled mind understand – the Flower tea, how wet it had made her, those old tales about virgins going into the forest and getting abducted by wolves to bear their young … Certainly such things were not really possible, but who knew when it was a divine beast rather than a simple animal?

The beast shifted and Lenira felt its massive cock slip against her skin and then – horror struck her when she realized that the monster had two cocks rather than one, both thick and heavy and far too large. Certainly the beast couldn’t mean to put even one of those things inside her … 

“Oh, Karisto, I beg of you, please, please …” She started sobbing, but neither the god nor his beast was merciful, no more than the priests had been when she had begged them earlier today. She kept begging and babbling as the thick head of one cock pressed against her soaked cunt and the other against her asshole. It would tear her apart, of that she was certain, but somehow her body gave way when the monster started thrusting into her. She still screamed in pain and mad lust as it split her open, both cocks pushing inside her at the same time and filling her so suddenly she almost blacked out. It was horrifying, to be so caught underneath that monster, impaled and used, but the Flower of Karisto had prepared her body for this. She moaned despite herself, her cunt clenched around the massive cock and then relaxed to let it – both of them – deeper inside her body, all the way until she was full to bursting.

Then the beast started moving again. Thrusting so hard it made her whole body shake back and forth, but the pain soon mingled with mad ecstasy. She could still think enough to feel disgust at herself, at her treacherous body for welcoming this disgusting double intrusion, but she couldn’t stop herself from moaning and thrashing and screaming a very different "please" into the night. It was so much she was losing what was left of her mind from it, but still not enough until she suddenly felt herself getting fuller still, pumped full of more come than should have been possible. Immediately the monster’s cocks started swelling up inside her, like it had to keep her in place when there was nowhere for her to go. Despite that, some of the beast’s come started leaking out of her used holes, far too much of it for her body to hold it all in, no matter how swollen and filled she felt.

Nobody knew what happened to the sacrifices. There were tales that they transformed into animals themselves and ran off into the night. That Karisto himself came to fetch them and they would spend their lives in comfort and luxury by his side. More sordid tongues said they were bred by his beasts, that every one of his sacred wolves was the product of a sacrifice. But that couldn’t be possible, she told herself as she felt the wolf’s come leek out of her. And she told herself that her cunt didn’t get wetter at the thought of being this monster’s breeding bitch.

She almost passed out when it withdrew from her, left her wet and sticky and still feverish, though she no longer could tell if it was from the herbs or from magic or from what the beast had done to her. But her ordeal was over now, wasn’t it? Surely it was … 

But when she raised her head, countless green eyes were watching her. In front of her she saw half a dozen wolves, as giant and beastly as the one that had taken her, and now that she paid attention, she could hear more steps and breathing behind her. A whole pack.

She pulled weakly on her restraints, but they still didn’t give, and Lenira was wondering why she would want to escape anyway. This was where she belonged. She was Karisto’s sacrifice and she had been given to appease his pack.

And the night was still young.


End file.
